


Choices Lead to Changes

by maysunwolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anarchy, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Monarchy, Multi, Not Shippy, Uncommon Ship, at first, enjoy, goverment, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysunwolf/pseuds/maysunwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never going to change. Never has, never will. I may call these filthy streets my home; but nothing is truly yours when it's impossible to be less than two feet from some breathing body. Hell, who am I to say anything? I KILL for a living. Hey, it's not as bad as some would think. Just a predator or prey kind of business. Not like I have a choice. No one does. You don't choose if your mother was a rotting prostitute. You don't choose if she then dies, leaving you to live with a drunken uncle at age four.   </p>
<p>(In other words --> Levi living in a dystopian poverty ridden world, with Farlan Church by his side and ironic changes foreshadowed in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I'm very excited (ノ・ω・)ノ  
> PLEASE let me know of any spelling errors! And leave comments on how I can improve ~  
> Sorry if the plot is all over the place (◡﹏◡✿)  
> And I admit, I have a very uncommon ship --> Levi x Farlan  
> Any who, let's get down to business! Enjoy C:

**Part 1  
**  
Levi

It's never going to change. Never has, never will. I may call these filthy streets my home; but nothing is truly yours when it's impossible to be less than two feet from some breathing body. Hell, who am I to say anything? I KILL for a living. Hey, it's not as bad as some would think. Just a predator or prey kind of business. Not like I have a choice. No one does. You don't choose if your mother was a rotting prostitute. You don't choose if she then dies, leaving you to live with a drunken uncle at age four. 

I push thoughts of this corrupted society away, focusing on the weight of my gun in it's holster. Before today, I never heard of the guy I took out. But the pay was good for such a pathetic man. I turn a corner, ignoring two women calling to me by the gutters. Even if I wanted to, what do they think I could possibly do for them? 

"Hey, Levi!" It's Farlan, the only person I dare to trust in a city like this. "The body is gone for good! Today sure was a fast kill, wasn't it?" He knows I'm listening to his optimistic ramblings, even if I force myself to look more preoccupied in keeping an eye out for danger. 

"How'd you dispose of it?" I mumble.

"Dumped him the Waste Swamp." Farlan replies with a hum.

For some reason, I'm extremely uneasy today. The feeling frustrates me as I watch Farlan split the coins we earned. I'm not a nervous person. You can't be, with a job like mine. Maybe I just have to watch for the Military Police, the only organized group of authority I've ever seen in streets brimming with disgusting idiots. Though, I'm pretty sure the police are in for my head. The blondy Commander seems to have a grudge against Farlan and I. Kind of stupid, since most of the underground has done worse than what I've accomplished in the measly seven years since I've left my uncle. 

I crane my neck towards the sky, groaning. Whatever, I need to walk. Stupid stress. 

"We're taking the long way home." I don't mean to sound so harsh to Farlan but I'm not in the mood to control my temper. 

"M'kay, boss!" He shrugs, overly trustworthy. Maybe it's his way to cope in a world like this.


	2. Rough Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel's Naive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Isabel being an innocent, heart broken, little girl.  
> I seriously am super shitty at writing in her POV sorry guys ( /)w(\✿)

**Part 2  
**  
Isabel Magnolia Reiss

I don't know how it has come to this. What did I ever do to deserve this? My rough bag, gripped between my hands as it is chock-full with clothes, can't possibly be rougher than my heart. 

But my mind is wandering in a whirlwind, eyes puffy with suppressed tears. For some reason, I start thinking about my old maid. When I would ask questions of the outside she would chide, "You are one of the only royals left, princess. This tower is all you need." and, "Don't concern yourself with beyond these walls."

At the same time, she would tell me how I'm the heir to the throne. My father, Lod Reiss, is the king. But as I've learned, most don't know he exists. "He rules in anonymity", I remember my teacher telling me that. But I have to tell myself I don't care anymore. Because I don't. If parents can disown their children, then after what my father has did I think I shall disown him. 

I guess that's kind of what I'm doing. I'm running away. A week ago I found out my father bombed a place called region Maria. He told me, "Maria felt your power, darling. They took up rebellion, poor souls, tried to create their own system. But that won't do. The Reiss family will always rule, so we have to get rid of those who think we better not." I guess then it's my fault. The mothers that died, just like mine, because of the explosions my father issued, but my future queen-hood inspired. 

Though, that's not what's making me flee. What's making me leave is what my father did, all his fault. A week ago, my little sister disappeared. Little Historia. She has always been my only, greatest friend. And my father had the audacity to sell her! Sell her to a village for money! Well, that's what I think I heard a technician say yesterday... It doesn't matter, because Historia is gone. And my father is an bad man. So he must've sold her. 

I didn't realize I have tears streaming down my face, pitter-pattering against the stone floor until this moment. But I could already feel determination course through my blood. I will leave this building. I will run and find friendly citizens and they will help me and I'll get my sister back. 

My fingers tingle as I begin to carry out the plan I've been going over in my mind all last night. It's 12 pm, so no guards are at the south-wing's back door. I pull out my mother's old stone collection from my skirt's pockets and swing my arm. I've been practicing my aim, and black out the surveillance cameras fairly well.

I feel as my heart will burst from chest, trembling legs and sweating face, my hands gliding over the password to open wide doors. 

I pause.

I feel really cold.

Maybe I should go back to my room.

No.

The latches creak. The hinges push open.  
I run and run and run. My flight accompanied by sirens wailing behind like stray dogs. 

My eyes don't notice much as I run. But my feet complain and stumble against the cracked road. My throat clogging with air that seems much too thick. Unconsciously I slow down, coughing and panting and sweating. Maybe I made a mistake... Maybe I should go back. 

No.

I can't do that. Historia is at the end of this path. Yes. If I just keep running I'll reach my little sister. And she'll hug me and smile and look up with huge blue eyes. I just have to keep running. So I do, wailing alarms insisting on being background music. Gosh, father. It was so easy for you to get rid of Historia but the whole tower has to light up when I leave. He obviously isn't very smart. 

But I come to a point where I'll probably die if I keep on going. So I lean and wheeze against a metal sign with long faded words. I close my eyes, trying to even my breathing. (Let me just tell you it isn't working.) With tightly shut eyelids, I try to sort things out. Surprisingly, I feel really calm, and really good. So I smile, and laugh and fall against the base of the peeling sign. Once, my teacher told me some people say you feel really good before death. It kind of feels like that. So, when I hear footsteps in front of me and scratchy chuckles, I'm not startled. 

However, when I open my eyes I can't help but freeze with fear. Lots and lots of fear. There's two men, looking far from friendly. Raggedy clothes, dirty hands. A cold sweat washes over me. A cold sweat that seems to whisper, "They ain't here to help you find your sister." I want to talk. Maybe they just look scary. Maybe they will be nice. But my throat closed right up on me, like it tends to do when my father talks about politics.

"Hey princess," Does the fat one know who I am? "Watcha doing so far from home little missy?"

"Probably don't got no home." The hairy one confirms they, in fact, don't know me. I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. "Probably from ol' Maria." 

However, all the rationality and logic vanishes when he pulls out a knife. A dirty knife, but just as sharp as ones in my kitchen. The hairy man steps forward, fat one laughing on the side. Oh, the air is so thick, my brain blurs as I dizzily lunge to the side. But I'm not strong, and my head is slammed against the sign I was smiling by only a minute ago. A rag is held to my mouth, I try to scream but the sweet smell is already making me weak. I push my head back, trying to take a glimpse of the tower. I don't feel calm, not at all, but it definitely feels like I'm dying. I hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters just get longer & longer  
> Right now you're probably pissed at how short they are, but soon *boom* they'll be novel length


	3. Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi showing an ounce of compassion ~

**Part 3  
**  
Levi

I pride myself in three things. One, when I say I can complete a kill, I always do. Two, not turning into the dirty scum I see on a daily basis. Three, knowing where I am at all times. You can't be in control if you don't know your surroundings. So, I can tell Farlan and I are almost back to our base even before it comes into sight. 

But knowing my surroundings also means the ability to tell normal behavior. And the movement in the nearby shack is way too eerie to be normal. 

"Look at that shack." I motion towards Farlan. 

"Yeah?" My god, just look at it Farlan. 

"It's too jerky. I don't like it." Turning around, I don't need his permission to take a closer look. "It's our job to make sure the area around our base is clean."

"Okay, okay." Farlan always follows me. He doesn't have to, it's not a requirement, but I do admit I'm happy he does. 

I push myself on top of a fence, scowling at the dirt it rubs on my pants. Grabbing a cracked piece of wood, I look into the shack. It's a normal place, relatively bare with two chests in the corner. Probably used as a meet up spot for some stupid gangs. Except for the girl, her arms messily tied on her back. Two filthy men are discussing something over her. The girl's young, can't be older than 14. I sigh, jumping off the fence with clenched fists. Stinken' humanity! Can't they leave their petty hands off some girl? Can't people see the world already has enough issues? 

"Levi..." Farlan starts, nervously shifting like he does when he's about to say something that goes against me, "We should just go... You know how big human trafficking gets in these parts. Nothing, eh... Too unusual?"

"No. I don't know. Because unlike some people I actually have morals. Like not effing touchin' children!" Maybe I yelled too loud. 

"Come on... Levi, we have to get home." Farlan practically begs. 

"No, no, no. We're going to rescue this brat. Show those perverts a lesson." Yeah, that's a good plan. 

"Fine." I knew Farlan would sigh and give in. He unhooks the rifle from his back, loading it almost as smoothly as I would. I slide my knife out of it's sheath, feeling the need for some hand-to-hand combat. 

"Ready?" I grin, the chance to watch blood flow out of another body always calms me. 

We slink to the front of the pathetic wood structure. Grasping my knife, I slam my boot into the door with one swift motion. Farlan may be almost a foot taller than me, but I have the strength.

I run in head first, the directness of killing something makes even the fastest movements precise. Sidestepping, I hook my arm around the larger man, letting him wail before stabbing the knife into his back. I make sure he's limp before pulling out the disgusting blade and shudder at the gunk. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Farlan kick the other gross man against the wall, killing him with the butt of the rifle to the skull. That's my boy. Clean kill, no wasted bullets. Perfect. 

I throw Farlan my knife, he does a decent cleaning job. Looking at the knots the girl was tied with, I doubt I even need a blade. I'm right, as I step over to the child. Her eyes are a startling green, not to my surprise she doesn't look at me while I untie her. Jeez, these knots are so crappy she probably could've escaped herself. 

I look over to Farlan, his eyes narrow between me and the child. Abruptly, I'm overcome by a nervous sweat. God damn it! What am I even doing here? Messing in business that isn't mine? How stupid could I be?

"She's not getting up." I'm whacked back to reality by Farlan. Thanks pal. 

"I know." I scowl. I got myself into this, it's my job to fix it. "We're going to take the brat." Great job, Levi. Really 'fixing' the situation, huh? 

"Really?" Farlan bites his nails. Gross. 

I huff, swinging the girl over my shoulder. She's heavier than I expected, but at least not coated in muck. She better not die of shock. Her insane heartbeats and shallow breathing are the only things letting me know she's actually alive. I step over the dead body, Farlan sticking my knife into it's proper leather sheath. 

"Lead the way." I bark to Farlan as he begins to jog. God, this girl really is heavy.

Something must of come to the kid, because suddenly she starts clawing my back. Damn brat.

"Let me down! I need to find my sister!" She screams, flailing around like a dying cat. 

"Shut your mouth." I position her more firmly. She may be heavy, but I've dealt with bigger. "You can talk when we get home." 

Our base comes into site. It's pretty crappy, but not the worst out there. It's a structure made out of wood and metal on top of a roof. Two families live below us, probably about ten cousins and aunts and whatever. It's chaotic, but as safe as you can get. Not like we stay in the same place for long. Farlan and I are constantly moving. Comes along with the job. Always gotta have your home on your back. 

I use my own free hand to climb the ladder, throwing the girl off as soon as I reach the top. The kid seems to growl and push herself in a corner. Before I deal with her, more important matters come first. Cleaning off. I climb to the corner of the roof, where water trickles off from the recent storm. I scrub my hands, arms and face even after the blood washes off. There's one thing I can't stand more than idiots. And that's dirt. To bad those are the most plentiful things in this place. Stripping my shirt, pouring water over the gray material and leaving it out to dry, I climb back over to the girl with a cup of water in my hands. 

Crossing my legs, I shove the liquid towards her. "So," I sigh, "How'd ya get in the situation over there." I run my hands threw my black hair absentmindedly. 

The girl frantically sits up, looking over my shoulder and behind herself every couple seconds. I'm not sure if she has any plans on replying. 

"It's not poison." I nod towards the water with a groan. I cross my arms over my chest, maybe she just doesn't want to talk about her past. "Fine. I'm Levi. You are?" Ugh. Brats. 

"Isabel Magnolia." Finally, she speaks. Sure it's in a high pitched whisper, but at least she talks. 

"How'd ya get yourself into that little skirmish." I ask again, trying to stifle a chuckle. 

"I ran away. Then they got me." I think she might be crying. 

"Well, you're out now." I throw a roll of bread on her lap, "Not usual a pretty face like yours escapes." I'm tempted to ask her where she ran away from, but I don't. We all have effed up pasts, bringing them up doesn't do any good. 

"What are you planning to do with me?" Big sentence for such a brat. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." This conversation is boring me, I stand up and turn away as she chews on the bread a little too politely. 

Farlan is already sleeping, a ragged blanket pulled over his shoulders. I rest against the cool metal, staring into the flashy sunset. It's one of the only good things about pollution, the sunsets. Maybe there is still a place where the sun doesn't make a show in the sky every night, but no good in hoping. Wishing doesn't do anything if you can't even get through life. 

I close my eyes, pretending not to hear the child's whimpers and cries. She's a strange girl, that's for sure. I wonder where she came from. But that doesn't matter now. I'm going to sleep, signifying we've lived through another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter :3


	4. Will do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin Smith

Part 4  
Erwin Smith

Region Maria's recent bombing sure was interesting. It was so abrupt, not unlike The King, but at the same time. It was too huge to of not been thought out. There has to be a way to get more information on his logic without seeming suspicious. I pinch the bridge of my nose and push the stack of papers neatly under my arm. I give a quick gaze over Sina's sector of the Military Police. 

One of the new soldiers, fresh out of training, bumps into me. He backs up, giving a sloppy salute. "Oh! Commander Smith! I'm uh- didn't see you there, sir!" 

"Then keep a better watch next time, Soldier." He frantically nods in reply. God, how are they training kids these days? "Dismissed, Soldier Franz." 

I continue walking towards Hanji. She stands up and waves, her glasses crooked and ponytail messy as usual. I straighten my bolo tie and motion her to the side. She skips behind me as we walk outside the camp, down a narrow path. Hanji's kicking at rocks and giggling about something. 

"You know why we're meeting, Captain Zoe." I look over at her. 

"Oh, Erwin! Drop the formalities." She hooks her arm around mine. "We're rebels! Gotta act like some!"

Sighing, I stop her. Hanji's one of our best Captains. In both the Military Police and our rebel organization, the Survey Corps. But she is a little too eccentric. I've known her since we were children, and she has played major roles in forming the Survey Corps and working our way up as spies in the Military Police. 

"Anyways." I clear my throat before continuing, "The Corps is extremely low on members, we need to gather strength. Specifically, strength in soldiers."

"Agreed." Hanji nods, "Even as you being Commander of this sector of the Military Police, we are always in great risk of being discovered." She places a hand on her hip, as Mike comes into sight. 

Alongside me, Mike runs the Survey Corps. Unlike me, he doesn't spy in the Military Police. 

"Good news!" Mike chuckles, scratching his scruff, "Levi and Farlan seemed to have rescue some girl, and are in a very vulnerable state. It may be possible to persuade them in joining the Corps." 

"Levi and Farlan, huh?" Hanji pushes up her goggle-like glasses, "Aren't those two assassins?"

"The best in region Sina." I confirm.

"Erwin here had the idea they'd be good for the Corps. We've been spying on them for a while now, but they're awfully good at avoiding us." Mike leans against a dead tree, "Care to add your thoughts, Commander?"

"They'd definitely be a great addition to the Survey Corps. Both are extremely uneducated on our government system, like most civilians, however the authority they do know, the Military Police, they rightfully hate."

"Funny," Mike mumbles, "They hate the Military Police, which is you."

"I'm not Commander because I want the police to become better," Mike flinches under my gaze, "I'm Commander because we need information to be able to overtake the government."

"Ohh!" Hanji sings, "Not to mention, Levi's probably even stronger than you, Mike!" 

Mike turns away from me, rolling his eyes at Hanji. "Anyways, how do you plan to get these two assassins to join us?" He looks back at me. 

"I'll think something through." Hanji begins to turn around as I finish speaking, "Bring some of the Corps here tomorrow morning, so we can discuss this matter."

"Will do, Erwin. Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing Erwin's POV why did I even decide on doing it? Oh well. Probably because Im a lazy fuck and wanted a quick way to explain things. (And I love Hanji with a burning passion sooooooo)


	5. Not So Fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farlan has nice eyes and Levi let's his guard down

Part 5   
Levi

I wake up to a snoring girl. Isabel. It all comes back to me. The shack, the child, how she effing cried almost the whole night. Stretching, I grab my shirt off the roof's railing and slip it on. 

"Oi, Farlan." I yawn, "Got anything to eat?" 

"I wish." He moans, "We gotta get more food today." 

"Saw any police?"

"I wish not!" Farlan gets up, loading his rifle. 

"How many?" I put my knives in their proper sheaths, compulsively washing my hands again. 

"Only a couple." Farlan nervously looks over at the girl.

I lose my patients with the sleeping brat, and shake her awake maybe a bit too harshly. Hey, I never said I was good with kids. "Time to get up." Isabel wakes cowering and pushing herself against the wall, before settling down. 

"I heard you talking to her last night." Farlan sorts our money. "Do you know if she was from Maria?"

"Why would she be from Maria? It's miles away." He caught my attention.

"You didn't hear?" Farlan raises those light brown eyebrows, scooting closer to me, "A little over a week ago it was bombed! Boom! Blown to pieces." He has really nice hazel eyes. Wait, no, Levi... Not time to think about how nice of features FARLAN has. 

"Maria?" Something about our conversation seems to interest the girl. 

"Yeah?" I look at her. 

"Oh.. Um..." She pauses, "How'd you know about Maria?"

Farlan nods, climbing closer to her, "You from Maria?"

"Uh... No." Isabel shakes her head, leaning away from an eager Farlan. 

"Oh." He shrugs, "Well, a kinda-friend I met in some ally traveled from a district really close to Maria, and he was telling people last night." 

"If you're not from Maria," I ask, "Then where are you from?" 

"Not here..." She whispers.

"Region Rose?" Farlan leans against me. I'm tempted to lean closer, but instead I push away. 

She shakes her head, doing the little panic thing where she looks over everyone's shoulders. 

"The outskirt districts?" My god. Where is this child from? 

"No." Isabel is biting her lip, "No..." She pauses, "I'm just in danger..."

"Then where could you be from? Those are the only known places!" Farlan seems more confused by this then I feel.

"Don't push it." I huff, "It doesn't matter." I look over at Isabel, "You're not in danger with us." I pat my gun for affect. But a part of me is angry at this whole situation. How the hell am I going to get rid of this weak child? I don't want her to get hurt, but, I also need to know where I'm going with this. 

Maybe I just need to walk. Ironic, my last walk got me into this tight spot. 

"I'm going to get food." I adjust my knives and gun, while stuffing coins in my back pocket. Swinging myself down the ladder is a lot easier without a whining brat over my shoulder. 

I walk down the damp back ally, coming to a small butchers booth. I'm bargaining with the old man. He expects me to pay ten coins for two rats? I don't think so. God, these people can be so greedy. Not that I should blame them. Everyone is motivated by greed at heart, it's simple human nature. 

I end up with the rats for six coins, slung over my shoulder in a sack as I continue my walk. I need to buy bread with my last five coins. I let my guard down, which I should remember is a fatal mistake. But this girl is getting to my head too much to focus. 

Like I said, fatal mistake. In a split second, I'm cornered. One Military Police uniform, worn by the stupid blonde Commander. Another darker uniform, on a huge scruffy man. I drop the food, lunging to the side and rip out my gun. But my guard was down to start with, so when some Military Police girl lands on my back from a nearby roof, I'm slammed to the ground. However, I never give up without a fight. So on my way down I kick out, bringing the big man down with me. 

I feel my gun slip out of my hand, a large boot of the Commander pushes my faces into a puddle. I taste my mouth fill with sour, piss water. Someone kicks me in the side, a wave of pain shoots up my body. A large hand lifts me up, and I feel like crap as I'm yanked against a wall. The man with the strange uniform has me by the neck, I choke and spit in his face. He frowns and turns away, looking at blondy. 

"I'm Erwin Smith, Commander of Sina's sector of the Military Police." Perfect. Blondy's speaking. 

"Let me go, you scum." I hiss, while gasping for breath. This guy really has a good grip, I can give him that.

"Hold on a second," Erwin or whoever he says he is, seems to have to continue talking. Just great. "I'm also the Commander of a rebellion organization against the monarchy. This we call the Survey Corps."

Monarchy? What monarchy? Our society is more anarchy if anything. "What?" I snarl.

"Oh. I forget." God, I hate this guys smile. He thinks he's all that. "You don't know about the anonymous royal family." He walks over to me, icy eyes narrowed. At least this idiot's got nice eyes. 

"You're making up... crap..." I cough.

"Sadly, no. I'm not." Erwin and the four-eyed girl beside him cross their arms in synchronization, "Anyways. Let's get down to the meat of why I have you cornered. Our organization, the Survey Corps, needs more skilled soldiers to fight against the government. After watching you and your friend, Farlan, we think you'd two be able to do just that." 

"No." I scowl. I'm not giving up a life I've worked so hard to achieve just because some commander said 'pretty please'. Farlan and I are fine. 

"Honey! You don't have a choice." The ponytail girl smirks, as I feel the butt of my gun against my own forehead. It's cold and wet and familiar. 

"Levi. We are not here to hurt you. But Farlan and yourself must join us." Whatever, blondy, I've heard that before. "For humanity." I groan.

"Yesterday I've obtained a girl." I lean into the weapon, "What about her? What'ya gonna do to her?"

"Oh, we know." Erwin nods, "She might actually be familiar with me." 

"What do you mean?!" I spit and cough, the big man dropping me to the ground. 

"You'll find out soon." Erwin pinches the bridge of his nose, like I'm the one causing the problems. "Isabel Magnolia Reiss, isn't it?"

"You bastard..." I hiss, how does he know her name? And Reiss? Why didn't she tell me her full name? I'm the reason she's alive! 

"Levi, Levi..." He seems to scold, grabbing my shirt and pulling me, "We've been watching you for a long time. You'll be on our side soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic actually was going to start with 0 shipping, butttt it turned into Levi x Farlan as hinted ~


	6. Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an ounce of manners

Part 6  
Isabel Magnolia Reiss

 

The past days have been made up of consecutive bad decisions. No. Running away was the right thing to do. At least I'm closer to finding Historia, I can feel it. But I don't ever think I'll get rid of the feeling of the man's foul hands tying me up, and grabbing me by the hair, while discussing my horrid fate with the fatter one. 

Then he came. They both came in a blur. The short man with raven hair, furrowed brows and slick blade. The taller one clenching his fists, narrow shoulders and bright eyes. I was terrified, but not for the same reason I feared the dirty men. These were younger, and faster. With the same precision my father's soldiers have. I thought they were taking me back to the tower. 

I know it's selfish, that at the moment I would have rather died than been taken back to my home. But it was true. Thankfully, I could soon tell Levi wasn't one of my father's men. Yet at the same time, I still didn't tell him my full name. My name is my heritage. They will have to earn learning about the royal family. 

"You okay?" I unconsciously am looking into the distance, for who-knows-what. My father's soldiers? Historia? 

"Uh.. Oh. Uh huh." Words don't seem to form properly as I reply to Farlan. 

"That's, eh... Good?" He rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yeah..." I scootch myself to face away from him, while trying to make myself seem as small as possible. I'm really scared out here. It's nosy and dirty and the air is choking me. Hey, maybe this can be like the books I read. Of daring heroines going on adventures and saving the day. So I shouldn't worry. Katniss's gone through worse, so I have to stay strong like her. Maybe Levi and Farlan can help me find Historia. They don't seem like bad people. Well, maybe they are sort of bad. They killed those men really well. But, I think they’re different kind of corrupt. They’re smarter. They rescued me, which has to say something. I just got to stay strong. 

"Levi'll be back soon." Farlan mumbles more to himself then to me, but I nod in acknowledgement. It's the polite thing to do, even if no one out here has an ounce of manners. "You know what." He suddenly stands, "I'm going to look for Levi." 

"Why?" I bite my lip, I'm still really scared.

"Taking to long for him to come back..." He slings the dark rifle over his shoulder. I never saw a rifle as old as his before. "Just, eh... Stay here." 

“Can I go?” Yes! This is what any right-minded heroine would do. Run into the unknown, uncover this conundrum.

“No.” Farlan shoots me down. “No way, girl. I want to catch up with Levi as fast as I can.” He doesn’t look back as he climbs down the ladder, darn it.

“Uh… Please?” I call.

“I’m sorry… This isn’t a fairy tail, though. It’s rough down there, and you’re only a child.” He looks like he feels bad, and I feel guilty for thinking my life is a story. Because I still have the possibility of dying any moment, and never ever finding Historia. 

“Okay.” I nod, holding my knees to my chest. “Bye.”

I think I catch a fleeting smile as he dashes away. 

~

My mind is cycling again. I’m really scared. Where am I? Where is my sister? What is my father doing? Will he bomb the region I’m in? Will I die? I don’t want to die! 

But I’m not able to dwell on that thought for any longer, because two men and a woman are dragging a furious Levi and Farlan towards me. Towards ME. And I recognize one of the uniforms. They’re part of the Military Police. My father’s police.

Oh no, oh no, oh no…

I stumble up, frantically grabbing at the walls and trying not to stare at the soldiers coming towards me. No, no, no… They’re coming for me and now I’ve gotten Levi and Farlan in trouble. This isn’t good… Not good at all. 

My fingers are trembling as I try to grab at the rusting ladder, replicating Levi and Farlan. But I’m not strong, and I slip and fall. I land face-first in the muck below me. My eyes are sticky with mud, so the soldiers are already above me by the time I can see. 

“Oi! Brat!” It’s Levi. “Run! Don’t trust these idiots.”

I would follow his orders, but I’m paralyzed by fear. Suddenly, I can actually recognize one of the soldiers. It’s Commander Smith. He is one of my father’s best men. 

The women, who I can tell is a captain, gives a swift kick to Levi’s side. I would really like to run now. 

“Oh, Isabel…” The Commander is kneeling down, stretching out his hand. I’m tempted to grab it, but… No! He’s here to take me back to my father, that’s for sure! “Come, come. You’re safe with us.”

“I’m not going back to my father!” I snarl. “Fight me!” 

“Isabel…” The buff man is speaking. His uniform is unfamiliar, the blue and white wings on his badge nothing like the green unicorn of the Military Police. “We’re not here to take you anywhere you don’t want to go. We’re not on your father’s side either.” 

“Yes, yes, darling!” The Captain is shaking her brown hair. “We dislike your father just as much as you. We want you to join us, to fight against the government.” 

“Wahh…” I desperately try to make eye contact with Levi or Farlan.

“How about this.” Commander Smith nods towards his companions. “Come with us at your own will. We’ll leave you with the ability to run away at all times. Let us take you to a place where we can explain what is going on in relative safety.” 

I gulp. I don’t know what to do. But I do know if I say no then I’ll be left all alone. Other dirty men will take me again, and this time they’ll get to touch me. No Levi or Farlan to save me. And maybe, just maybe, Commander Smith really isn’t on my father’s side like he says. So I take a chance and stand up, following close behind the smiling woman.

Cliche, I know, but I have a feeling my life is taking a turn I’d never expect. I assume I was asking for it when I left the tower.


	7. We Gotta Leave

Part 7  
Levi

How the hell can I get out of this situation? Why the hell is Farlan obliging to blondy? What the hell is going on? I’m weaponless, dirty and under control of the Survey Corps, whatever the hell that is. 

“Stop squirming.” The big idiot, Mike, is the one who has my hands bound behind my back. “Maybe Erwin was wrong about you actually being useful.”

“Hey…” Farlan is talking now, he’s walking without any restraints. “Levi… We just got to trust them. I don’t think they’re going to hurt us, no use fighting anyways.” 

“I’ll fight til the end.” I hiss back, “Even if these scum aren’t here to capture us, I ain’t being anyones dog.” 

“Levi…” He’s pleading now. Oh god, don’t plead Farlan… I look away. “It’ll be okay.” He just smiles. 

“Sure as hell it won’t.” I groan, but stand straighter and stop, turning towards Mike. “I’ll follow you, but untie me.” I command. 

The glasses girl, Hanji as she’s called, squeals. “Ohh, good!” 

“Hm.” Blondy smirks. “You won’t run away now will you?” He’s treating me like a child. 

“I’m not stupid.” I growl. “I’m weaponless and over a mile from my base. Only a true idiot would blindly run away.” I’m acting irrationally angry, I know. I need to think straight. This isn’t helpful. I’ll plan a way to escape once Farlan and I earn an ounce of trust, it’ll be easy. 

“Good, good.” Erwin offers me his hand. I put on my most trustworthy expression. “Welcome to the Corps Levi.” 

I nod, and shake his hand, but don’t salute. I know how the Military Police salute, offering their hearts to their little army. I won’t ever salute to anyone, let alone give them my being. Though, my heart wouldn’t mean a good deal. It shrunk much too long ago. 

Farlan nervously walks over to me, nodding as I glare at the three uniformed people. “So.” His arm lightly touches my shoulder, but I flinch away. “You trust ‘em?” 

“Course not..” I scoff, looking the back of Mike up and down. “But we can’t escape now. Gotta plan for the future.”

“Okay.” I think he’s agreeing. “What about Isabel?”

“That brat…” I close my eyes. “Well, Erwin seems to know her, and she’s familiar with him. So I have no idea.”

“Ya’ think she ran away from the Military Police?” Farlan asks. 

“Blondy told you about the monarchy, right?” He nodded in reply. “I have a theory she ran away from there. She ran from this… Secret monarchy?”

Farlan’s eyes light up. “Ohh!” He crinkles his forehead in thought. “Huh… Well. Maybe.” 

“We’ll find out who Isabel exactly is,” I cough before lowering my voice, “before we leave.”

“Yeah.” Farlan blushes, his lips turned in a slight smile. 

“What?” I mutter. 

“Nothing.” He quickens his pace as I watch my surrounds fade into unfamiliarity. 

~

“Listen up.” Erwin snaps me back to focus. “The Survey Corps base is exactly eight miles from my Military Police base. It’s in an abandoned level of part of the underground. Guard is kept 24/7 by at least one of our ten members. You three, follow me. I believe we have some explaining with Isabel to do.” 

Isabel looks at me, her eyes wide with worry. I’m not sure where she’s from, but at least I know she’s on our side. I match my steps to Farlan’s as we are lead through locked metal doors and down rusty corridors, which are at least extremely well kept. Hanji grabs Isabel’s hand, causing me to scowl. 

“Darling, this place isn’t as nice as you're used to, but it’ll do!” Hanji nods down at the brat, and I feel more protective than I would please. 

“It’s plenty nice.” Farlan whispers to me in awe. And I admit, this place is cleaner than anywhere on the streets. 

“Hanji, Mike.” Blondy is getting all Commander-y. “You are dismissed to your quarters.” Farlan leans into me, and I don’t flinch this time. “Farlan, Levi, Isabel. Come in.” 

He unlocks another pair of doors, leading into a wide room with thick walls. Maps cover one side, and a real official desk takes up the other. It smells stale and thin, like crisp paper. I try not to look impressed. 

“Not bad.” I cross my arms, pushing away from Farlan. Isabel sits at the edge of a chair, across from Erwin and next to Farlan. I stay standing. 

“I’ve already explained the anonymous monarchy and Survey Corps, correct?” Erwin inclines into the wooden desk, pushing papers to the side.

“I believe so.” I raise my eyebrows. Staring down at him as he does to me. 

“Very good, then.” He smirks, looking directly at me. “Then let me tell you about Isabel.”

“Wait.” Isabel stands, turning around. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Levi. Please don’t be mad.” She begs like Farlan. 

“Tsk.” I can’t be angry at a brat who pleads like Farlan and holds more innocence than I ever had. “Ain’t easy to get me mad at a kid.” 

“Okay.” She sits back down with a lowered head. Maybe she blushes like Farlan too. 

“Shall I continue?” Erwin doesn’t wait for a reply. “Anyways. Isabel’s full name is Isabel Magnolia Reiss. Reiss is the last name of the royal family. The royal family is now only made up of Lod Reiss, the monarch only known by his military, Isabel here and her sister, Historia. They live in a highly isolated, protected tower on the outskirts of region Sina, which is where Isabel ran from. Recently, Lod bombed Maria as you heard, since they began a rebellion. Lod revealed his true power, he has the ability to control humanity in secret. The remaining regions are too thick of poverty to even have a need to find his existence.” He pauses.

“That makes sense…” Farlan looks at me.

“Sure.” I hide my interest. “Now get on with it, blondy.” 

“Very well.” I wish I could wipe the smirk off his face. “Lod has also sent his youngest daughter, Historia, to a village in one of the districts. It’s classified information that was extremely hard to obtain, and we still don’t know where this village is located.”

“Huh…” Isabel wipes her hands on her skirt. “I thought she was sold… For money?”

“Not exactly.” Erwin’s tone lowers. “Your father has all the money of this known world. Trillions of coins. He has no need for material value. However, we have a theory that this village is not controlled by your father. We believe he traded your sister for three super soldiers. An advanced type of human in this mystery district.”

“What…” Isabel gulps, mouthing, “That doesn’t make sense.” 

“It sure doesn’t.” He nods. “We also have a theory that Lod will use these super soldiers to breach the Survey Corps. That’s where you two come in.” He looks at me, I try to match the ice of his eyes by the coal of mine. 

“To help you fight against these soldiers?” I grunt. “What happens if we say no?”

“You and Farlan are the best known assassins in this region. I’m confident you could match any Military Police trooper in a fight. Power in numbers. You already have power, so we need you for our numbers.” Farlan is focusing in on this. “We offer a bed, food, weapons, coins. Not safety, but no matter where you are in a world like this you’ll never be more than an inch from death.”

“True.” I huff.

“However, if you say no we won’t be able to do anything besides from throw you out. No weapons, no food, no money. You can infer how well that will suit you.” He smirks, thinking he’s won. “So what’s your choice.”

“We’ll stay.” I look at Farlan. 

“Yeah.” He smiles. 

“Smart choice, boys.” Blondy pushes out his chair and stands up. Isabel follows close behind him as we leave the crisp room. 

The gray floors clack against my boots. Farlan and I enter our sleeping quarters. 

“Due to the the small size of the Corps and the large underground we have revised you are lucky to have your own room.” Erwin motions towards the single sleek bed. “Inspite of that, we only have one bed available at the moment. I assume you can settle to share it for a little while?”

“I’ve never slept in a bed before…” Is all Farlan can reply.

“Yeah…” My tone is hushed. “Weird, huh?”

I watch Isabel walk behind Erwin, her shoulders relaxed for the first time since I’ve seen her. 

“Look at this!” Farlan holds up a fresh pile of dark uniforms. “New clothes!” 

I’m filled with a giddy excitement as I run my hands down the slick gray pants, the brown jacket and green cloak folded precisely. The black boots are polished to a shine I never thought was possible. A shower and sink are caught at the corner of my eye. 

I run over and turn on the metal handle. Water pours down from above. Warm water. That isn’t even possible. I’ve only heard of warm water. You don’t bathe in warm water. Fresh, clean, warm water. I start by dunking my head in, then my full body. I strip down in till my old raggy clothes are soaking in a corner. 

The water floods over me, causing every cut and knick and bruise and scar to become painfully obvious against pale skin. I grab the bar of soap, only ever using soap when I was young. I didn’t think it was available anymore. 

And I do something I haven’t done since my uncle beat me for the last time, when I promised myself I would never be weak again. I cried. I let tears mix with water and blood wash away from open wounds. I let myself shake against the white tile. I let my mind think of nothing. Not of the past, not of the present, and not of the future. I let myself be weak. 

~

I don’t know how long I cry. But when I stand up I feel sure that whatever life throws at me I’ll take it. I’m not hopeful, but I’m not scared. 

“Are you okay?” Farlan doesn’t look at me as I dry off. 

“I’m fine.” My throat feels sore. 

“Okay.” He hands me the pile of clothes. I change into the pants and black shirt. Farlan’s eyes flicker over my lower stomach as I pull on the shirt. 

His light brown hair is darker from cleaning off in the sink. I outline in my mind how his tanktop, almost identical to my shirt, falls against his sides.

I slump into the bed, burying my nose into the pillow and brand new sheets. I don’t look up as Farlan lays down next to me. We’re not touching. 

Erwin reminded me how no matter where we are, we can die any minute in this world. So I breathe in and prop myself up, looking over at Farlan. 

“Hey.” I look straight into his deep hazel eyes. “Do you like me?”

“Wha- What do you mean?” He blushes, adverting from my gaze. “Of course I like you, Levi. You’re my best friend. I trust you.” 

“No.” My face feels red as well. I should just stop now. This is stupid. I’m an idiot. But of course, I don’t stop. “Farlan. Do you love me?” 

He turns away, breath shaking. “Yeah, Levi. I do.” Maybe I’m not such an idiot. 

I don’t turn away. “The feeling is mutual.” So I grasp his hand. Our fingers entwine. 

~

I wake up letting myself fall deeper into the mattress and Farlan’s side. The white sheets cover my head, and the smell of garbage seems to be a million miles away. 

Trying to go back asleep seems impossible, but I appreciate the comfortable surface I’m laying on and watching Farlan’s chest rise and fall. 

God, he is really nice looking. I indulge myself in focusing on how his nose hooks and eyebrows arch. I imagine how he smiles. He puts everything into that smile. He doesn’t smirk or half grin, he beams with his full teeth. 

I groan and turn around, letting myself incline into a half-sleep in till Farlan stirs besides me. 

“Levi?” His voice cracks.

“Yeah?” I mumble.

“I think we should get up.” 

“Agreed.” I stretch with a yawn. “My god, how long were we sleeping?”

He shrugs, and we both put on the rest of the uniform. Sewed onto the jackets is a badge of two wings. I swing the cloak over my shoulder, washing the sleep out of my eyes in the sink. 

“I’m starving.” Farlan moans.

“Then lets go.” I nod towards the door, and we begin to walk down the corridors. 

I definitely don’t flinch when Farlan leans into me now. However, after a couple seconds we stumble into two soldiers. The girl is even shorter than me, with an orange bob. The guy’s laugh lines are highlighted by his wavy hair. 

My minds goes into autopilot. Stand straight. Scowl. Pick your words carefully. 

I push away from Farlan, the girls light smile putting him at ease. 

“Oh! You two must be Levi and Farlan Church.” The girl grins. “I’m Petra Ral and this is Oluo Bozado.” The man nods and smirks. I don’t know what to think of them.

“We’re wondering where Isabel might be?” I try to relax my scowl.

“And food!” Farlan smiles. “I’m kinda starving of death over here.” 

“Well, I heard Isabel is rooming with Hanji for the the time being.” Petra slips a lock of hair behind her ear. “You met Hanji, right?” I give a curt nod. 

“And walk straight till you come to large wooden doors. That’s where we hold the food.” Oluo has a crooked smile with narrowed eyes. “The younger soldiers are eating now.” 

“Thank you!” Farlan walks quickly down the hall, but I stay slow with my hands in my pockets. I don’t want to like it here. I want to come up with a plan on escaping. I know logically, it would be better to leave and go back to killing. But a part of me doesn’t want to. I want to stay here with Farlan and warm water and free food and clean clothes. My chest hurts just thinking about it, so I focus on the familiar gnawing ache of hunger. 

“I think it’s here.” A wide door is cracked open. It creaks fully agape, four soldiers staring at us. 

“Huh?” A boy with a buzzcut mumbles, he looks Isabel’s age. 

“Mmm! Mmm!” A girl shouts, a whole potato in her mouth. She spits it out on the ground, causing buzzcut boy to groan. “That’s Levi and Farlan. They are assassins.” 

“Oh.” Another boy sprinkled with freckles smiles. “Hi. I’m Marco.” Marco points towards buzzcut boy and potato girl. “That’s Connie and Sasha.” He then looks at the last brat, a boy with a frown and undercut. “And that’s Jean. We’re the youngest in the Survey Corps at age 15.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I shake their hands, Connie jumping off the walls with excitement. 

“Can we get some food?” Farlan rubs his neck. 

“FOOODDDDD!” Sasha grins, brown bangs covering her forehead. “Yeah, yeah! I can totally help you with that.” 

I sigh, watching Jean and Marco leave. Farlan and I alone with two hyper children. 

“How old are ya’?” Connie asks.

“Old enough.” I scowl. 

“I’m 19.” Farlan shrugs. “Levi is similar.” 

“Here ya’ go!” Sasha pushes two bowls of soup on a table, rolls of bread, potatoes and some kind of round fruit. “You’re skinny.” She pokes at Farlan, I stifle a chuckle. “And you’re short.” She giggles at me, as I glower back. “So eat!” 

The two young soldiers throw themselves on chairs, Farlan pulling himself next to the soup. I sit down, tentatively sipping for a while on the thick broth. Farlan dives in head first to the food. We haven’t eaten in two days, I know if I stuff myself I’ll lose this meal too. 

But the bread is fresh, the soup is warm, and the fruit is crisp. So I eat more than expected. But it feels good, not being hungry for once. 

“Do you know where Erwin is?” I really wanted to say ‘blondy’. 

“He took the car to go to the Military Police last night.” Connie shrugs. “Usually does.” 

“I think he’s planning on being back soon.” Sasha twirls her hair. 

“Thank you.” Farlan gets up, we both clear the plates to the large sink. 

“I’ll clean.” Sasha smiles, it’s a nice gesture but she cleans like crap, so I take over. 

“How’d you learn to clean on the streets?” Connie laughs.

“I ain’t dirty scrum.” I bark. “But I did learn how to slit the throats of people who laughed at me.”

“Ok-ay, mister cranky!” He puts his hands up in mock surrender as I finish scraping the food off the plates.

“Come on, Levi.” Farlan rolls his eyes. “Let’s see Isabel.” 

“Fine.” I sigh, following behind him, repeating over and over in my head:

You’re not happy. Don’t get attached. You’re not happy. Don’t get attached.   
Making friends won’t help you. Making friends won’t help you.  
We gotta leave. We gotta leave.


	8. Good Decisions

Part 8  
Isabel Magnolia Reiss

It seems the Survey Corps really is against my father. I made a good decision by coming here. 

“Honey, do you need anything?” Hanji scoots next to me on the bed. “Some tea, perhaps?” 

“Erwin told me about my sister…” I’ve been thinking about that a lot. 

“Ahh…” Hanji rests her cheek on her hand. “Yes. Well, that’s the theory. Erwin’s took a lot of time collecting data, you know!” 

“Uh huh…” I nod, rubbing my palms against the fresh pants. They’re a little bit baggy, but they’ll do fine. 

“We promise we’ll try our hardest to find your sister, darling.” She clasps my hand reassuringly. “Just hang in there!” Hanji is always smiling. 

“I know.” I strain a small grin. “Thank you, Hanji.” 

“Of course!” She jumps up, flipping the work-in-progress omelette on the small stove. “Anyways, after lunch let me introduce you to the rest of the soldiers.”

I nod, swinging my feet back and fourth. 

~

“Oh, Levi and Farlan!” Hanji turns towards the door, as I chew the last bite of my egg. 

“Isabel?” I catch Levi’s eyes, he sighs in relief. “Oh. Hey, Isabel.”

“Hi…” I stand up. Both Levi and Farlan look a lot different. They’re speckless and clothes tidy. Hanji has similar thoughts.

“Oh! Boys!” She beams. “You look so nice without a scowl, Levi!” Which of course, results in a look of daggers from the raven haired man. 

“How are you, Isabel?” Farlan seems to be in a good mood. 

“I’m…” I pause. “I’m good.”

“I’d adore more idle chitchat buuuut,” Hanji exaggerates her movements to match her words. “I think it’s the time Erwin will be back.”

“Okay?” Levi nudges her with his voice. 

“Sooooo!” She grabs his hand with a giggle. “Time for a meeting!”

I can’t but laugh at Hanji’s idiosyncratic behavior. Farlan joins in with the chuckles, but the most Levi can do is relax his hands and smirk. 

Hanji zooms out of the room, dragging a complaining Levi by the arm while shouting, “Follow Caption Zoe, my ducklings!” 

Farlan and I are still laughing while running down the gray passageways. 

“What the hell! Don’t run into the-” Levi begins to yell, but Hanji doesn’t listen. She tries to stop, but ends up slamming head first into the door, Levi falling on top of her. 

“You’re heavy for someone so short!” Hanj giggles, pushing Levi off of herself.

“And you’re stupid for someone with glasses.” Levi’s words are still sharp, but he’s smiling while he says them.

“I like you.” Hanji swings her hips to the side, looking Levi directly in the eye.

“You’re not bad either, shitty glasses.” Levi grumbles.

“Language!” I shake my finger, putting a hand on my waist. 

“Nice try, brat.” I giggle as Levi ruffles my hair, pushing his hand away playfully. 

“Soldiers.” Erwin’s voice all jolts us up. Levi goes back to scowling, Farlan to being nervous, and I to looking extremely confused. (Although, Hanji stays the same giggly mess.) 

Mike and and two unfamiliar men stand besides Erwin. The one with short black hair opens the door Hanji crashed into, which I presume to be the meeting room. We all shuffle inside.

Erwin takes the head chair, as he places his elbows on the table. Levi and Farlan sit next to me, Hanji in the smack-dab middle, the two unknown men to the left of Erwin and mike to the right. I chew my lip nervously. 

“This is Gunther Schultz and Eld Jinn.” Erwin introduces us to the two soldiers, “Two Survey Corps members.” 

“Gunthy!” Hanji sings. “Do you have some of that delectable tea?” 

“Off topic, Zoe.” He smiles. “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you Levi and Farlan.”

“Yes.” Eld nods.

“We’re here to discuss a practice mission.” Erwin presses a finger into his forehead temple. “Think of it as a pre-mission to the main aim of obtaining Historia Christa Reiss.” 

“Yes, yes!” Hanji jumps up, throwing her glasses on the table. “We’ll do a simple task by going to get Erwin into the royal’s tower to hack information on the village Historia was sent to. So, we’ll get practice and find data. Our main goal will then be to go to the village, fighting these supposedly supreme soldiers on the way.” 

“As usual, Zoe.” Erwin smirks. “Just as I was thinking.” 

“Tomorrow seems like as good of a date as any?” Mike recommends. 

“I suppose.” Eld shrugs.  
“Yes.” Erwin nods. “It’ll take place tomorrow. I told the Military Police I was traveling to another sector of the Military today, so I have about two days free.” 

“Very well then.” Gunther agrees.

“How will we come into this crap?” Levi leans forward, meeting Erwin’s gaze. 

“You’re stronger than any here, you’ll be very useful.” Erwin reclines backwards. “Because your on our side now, correct?” He folds his hands. “Even if you’re not, you’re under my command. You’ll do whatever task I set you to.” 

“Stupid bolo-tie-blondy-Commander.” Levi snarls under his breath. 

“It’ll be a simple mission, getting Hanji and I into the tower so we can hack on to Lod’s boards.” Erwin runs his hand through his perfectly parted hair. “So, I’ll only take people who need training. Levi, Farlan, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Hanji and I, and lastly Isabel.”

“Me?” I pick at my nails. “Why?”

“We plan on putting you to some use in the Corps, so you need training.” He shrugs like this is the simplest matter. “You won’t even have to use a weapon, just come along for the ride.”

“It’ll be fun, honey!” Hanji jumps over to me to squeeze my arm. 

“Okay.” I nod, a mix of anticipation and excitement building in the base of my stomach. 

“The squad for this mission will meet here in the morning, 6:30. The mission will take off at 7:30. We’ll be back at this base at an estimate of 14:00, latest. Most of the time will be travel.” Erwin gets up. “Feel free to pick up dinner, the rest of tonight can be spent in your sleeping quarters. Dismissed.” 

I hum a tune as I skip to Hanji’s room, bubbling with energy. Everything is going to be fine. Heck, Hanji’s personality seems contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a modern AU I could really see Isabel being a pretentious little shit and thats so out of characters it's really annoying me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh that was a short first chapter :X  
> I'm always bad at beginnings (◡△◡✿)


End file.
